Iridescence
by syaoran no hime
Summary: Haru x Kisa love story narrated in 7 colors of love
1. Default Chapter

****

Iridescence 

__

This is dedicated to all Haru x Kisa fanatics…no flames, ok?

* * *

__

Iridescence. A rainbow-like play of color.

I tend to look at her in 7 shades, and these shall be explained in my simple tale.

****

01: Blue

The rain was slowly falling, and I, having nothing to protect me, chose to take off my school jacket instead, or else I would have nothing to use tomorrow.

I looked up and realized that the sky was still azure, and there was even a sun out, shining cheerfully. I smiled. 

"A rainbow is coming."

I've always liked the rainbow. I guess it's because the notion of it as a sign of a sacred covenant – one tracing its roots from biblical tales of the Noah and his Ark, just as my cousin, the quiet Sohma Kisa says. If I am lost on my way, I always would search the sky, hoping to find a rainbow. Even if it was thirty-eight degree Celsius outside, or perhaps, sub-zero degree? If, by fortunate circumstances, I do find one, I follow where the color arc ends. My logic is, I would either find my gold pot, or it would bring me somewhere destiny wanted me to go.

Shigure thinks I'm treating the rainbow as a traffic light. I don't think so.

Anyway, I took my bike and started to pedal away. It felt good to be awashed by the rain, as if it was washing away my troubles too. Cleansing, as gurus say.

But when I neared the playground, I noticed a sight that seemed like an insult to the wonderfully weird weather that time. I pedaled towards the swing set. It took me only one look to realize who it was.

"Kisa," I called gently.

She removed her delicate hands away from her face. Her eyes looked swollen, as if she just cried her heart out. "Haru-san?"

I settled on the next seat beside her, then looked at her inquiringly. "What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing." She looked down again. "I'm fine."

"When depressed, people say that they are fine. When they say 'nothing', it means that they have a lot of tales to say," I said, not meaning to sound philosophical. When she didn't reply, I looked up at the sky and savored the heavily feeling of gentle rain on my face. 

"Although it rains, the sun remains smiling cheerfully, so its happiness is reflected on the raindrops. It smiles through heaven's tears." I turned to her. "You must be like the sun, Kisa, who smiles through problems and depression. Because in the end, your smile of courage will be brighter than all of the golden sun rays in the world."

She still didn't reply, but I saw her nod.

"The rain has ceased," I observed some minutes later. The sky was much bluer than before, and the sun much brighter than before. I stood up to shake my hair, letting sprinklets of water fall on the girl. I rejoiced when I heard her giggle softly. Finally.

"Let's go home," I said, offering her my hand. She accepted it after momentary hesitation. I then lifted her up into my bike. "Cling to my neck," I instructed.

I then pedaled away, passing by the blue pools of water that were remnants of the sunny blue rain.

****

02: Green

I have always loved to be surrounded by plants, perhaps because my cousin, Yuki, likes them too. Undue influence, I guess. I visit his little garden whenever I have free time, just like today. 

"But I was surprised to see someone else working in the garden today. "Honda-san?" I guessed.

The girl turned to me and smiled shyly. I smiled back. Of course, it was Kisa. I forgot that she likes plants too, almost as much as I do. Tohru's undue influence too, perhaps. Sometimes, when her nee-chan is sick or too busy, she takes over the job of maintaining the garden.

"Haru-san, what a surprise," she said pleasantly as she straightened up. I had to remind myself again wryly that the only thing that makes me remember how time flies is how Kisa grows up to be a lovely young woman. Still in the cocoon of womanhood at age fourteen, but already, she has a considerable number of suitors. 

A tall, slender young lady, with kind eyes and angelic smiles, although dressed ruggedly, she still exudes the grace of a fine woman. Hiro Sohma truly has a reason why he should always be on guard for his fiancée.

"Pleasant, I hope," I said as I knelt beside her. "So how are you today?"

She shrugged, looking away shyly. "As usual."

"As usual what?"

Her eyes crinkled into a smile. "Ano, why should we talk about me? It's not very interesting."

The way she talks so shyly, as if being caught by the headlights of attention can make her fold up like shaking leaves of a budding spring flower…it was poetry in motion.

"Ah, Haru-san, you must see how the flowers are growing so beautifully!" she said, looking down at her plants. "Nee-chan will be very glad, don't you think?"

"I believe so, with all my heart," I said, grinning. I watched as she went back to work, digging out the weeds that grew around some of the plants. I was then surprised when I noticed that she carefully set them aside.

" Why don't you burn them yet?" I wanted to know.

"Because…" She looked down. "Weeds may be useless and are a nuisance, but I still think that they deserve to live. They deserve a space in this beautiful garden too."

I was silenced. I couldn't help but feel my heart ache for her.

As a child, Kisa was not happy. Often bullied and isolated, she had learn to build a cold wall around her. She desperately want to belong somewhere, but the world was not kind to her.

I know exactly how she feels.

I felt that way too.

Back when I was teased as dumb, just because my animal sign is so. I became so difficult then. I lost control of my own emotions – I ended up pushing away everything! May it be something that angers me, or something makes me happy. I was so miserable, and yet I had to live with myself.

I was alone. Nobody wanted me. I was worthless.

But then, Yuki taught me that if no one would love Sohma Hatsuharu for what he is, then at least _I_ should. If I wouldn't, then I would _really_ be worthless.

Kisa and I…we both feel like weeds. We both feel that we are being deprived of the chance to live just like those beautiful creations do.

And for a moment, as I watched her eyes soften as she dig another spot on the other end of the garden for the weeds, I could almost reach out to her. Touch her vulnerable soul that only a few chosen ones like Honda Tohru-san can touch intimately.

"They'll grow up someday, beautiful as these other flowers," murmured the girl. "Someday."

"I shall wait for that," I said.

She turned to me and must have realized that I was one with her emotions too. She stood up shakily, the ran towards my chest, sobbing.

"H-Hey!" I said, slightly panicking. "Why are you crying?"

"I-I just remembered…" she said softly. "Back when I was in elementary, I never said the reason why you found me…crying."

I remembered that instantly. "So?"

"I'll tell you now." She looked up at me, misty-eyed. "I saw the school gardener use weed killers…and I realized how unloved those weeds must have felt. I was…crying for them…" She wiped her tears away. "Corny, isn't it?"

I wiped the smudge of dirt her glove caused on her cheek. "I see."

Silence.

"I'm sure that those weeds… they will soon be growing into real plants someday," I said reassuringly. 

"N-No…" she said quietly. "I still want them to be weeds in their next lifetime. I don't want them to change just so they would be treated better. But then, just like a cycle, they will be killed cruelly again," she said bitterly.

"It's a fact of life," I said, but found weak conviction.

"No, it's a fact of _existence_," she disagreed. "Life is given to everyone, but then only a few can live it fruitfully."

I bit my lip. When she put it that way. I realized that she was right. But what else can I do to console her? I held her closer, rocking her gently, as I smoothed the soft tangles of her hair.

She then blinked, and blushed. She jumped away, face all flushed. "A-Ano!! I-I'm sorry!"

"For what?"

She shook her head. "I was too emotional."

"You were just being true to yourself, I believe." I then shrugged. "Very well, let's get some snacks, shall we?" I headed for the left area.

"Um, Haru-san, the house is this way," she said laughingly, pulling me in the opposite direction.

"Do that again," I said as we walked back to the house.

"Do what?"

I smiled brightly. "Laugh heartily. Crying is unbecoming of a tiger, you know."

She nodded. "Yes, Haru-san, I will do it for you."

I messed her hair fondly. "Don't think that you are nobody's girl."

"But I am!"

I frowned thoughtfully. "On second thought, you are right. I am a nobody, and you are a girl. Therefore, you are my girl."

She blinked, then giggled while blushing.

I wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "That is right. You are now my little girl, Kisa dear."

That sounded so good and so right to my ears.

****

tsuzuku


	2. Indigo and Orange

****

03: Indigo

I went home one late afternoon wearily, in mind was my killer assignment in trigonometry. I sighed, hoping that I had passed by Shigure's house so I can ask Yuki's help with it. He was very good in Math. In fact, he was also good in Science, Japanese, English…almost all the subjects we have, save for Home Economics.

The assignment was due tomorrow, and as I busily ran through my mind some possible excuses I can give to my teacher when I face her tomorrow homework-less.

I lost my notebook?

Or someone stole it?

Or Shigure ate my homework?

My musings were interrupted when I arrived in the Sohma main house. It was dark, meaning Hatori or Momiji weren't home yet. I decided to go to the front yard instead of going directly to my room. No use pretending to be a good student.

However, I noticed that I wasn't the first one to arrive in the yard. Someone else was seated in the antique rocking chair I bought a few months ago. I drew nearer to see who it was.

And found myself looking at the sleeping face of Kisa. On top of her chest was a blue clothbound bible that I gave her as a gift for her sixteenth birthday. She must have fallen asleep reading it.

I took out my white coat from my bag and laid it on her sleeping body gently so I wouldn't wake her up. For a few minutes, I was just gazing at her quietly, admiring the beautiful serenity of her face.

I then heard a throat being cleared behind me. I turned around and saw my other cousin, Sohma Hiro.

I didn't know why I suddenly felt embarrassed, getting caught by him staring like that at his fiancée. All I knew was that I suddenly stood up and stepped away from the slumbering girl.

"S-She fell asleep outside so…" I said meekly.

"No need to explain actually," he said, voice blank. "I just want to ask you something, and I hope you answer it with all honesty."

"It's about what?" I asked, forehead creasing.

"About her." He gestured towards Kisa.

"Sure."

"You do care about her, don't you?" he asked.

I was taken aback by his unexpected question. "Y-Yes, of course. "

"I mean, _really_ care for her?"

Where is this interrogation leading to? I merely gaped at my cousin.

"Haru, I'm leaving tomorrow," announced my cousin.

"Huh?" Shock registered in my face.

"Akito…sent me to Tokyo. I will continue my studies there," explained Hiro, his gaze now on his fiancée. 

"You're going to leave Kisa here?" I asked, bewildered.

The boy's fists clenched. "I know Akito's intention why he suddenly decided that."

I exhaled shakily. The entire Sohma family knew the grave news – the clan head had suddenly decided that no wedding will take place, dashing the hopes of the engaged Hiro and Kisa.

"It's better that Kisa and I start forgetting each other anyway," he said.

"You're going to give her up just like that?" I asked, incredulous.

He looked surprised. "It has been decided by the clan head. What can I do?"

I couldn't believe how calmly he accepted the matter. I suspect something else. "May I ask if there is no third party involved here?"

Hiro laughed bitterly, but said nothing.

I looked at Kisa pityingly. How could her fiancé give her up that easily? Where was the you-and-me-against-the-world love that poets for generations had talked so proudly about?

"Anyway, I know that Kisa is very close to you," continued Hiro. "I trust that you will take over my job to protect her at all times."

"I would do that, alright," I said, not meaning to be sarcastic, but that is how I sounded. "But because I care for Kisa, and not because you said so."

He nodded comprehendingly. "I understand your anger, but trust me, you'll understand someday why I did this." He turned to leave. "I'll be gone by dawn tomorrow. I hope you can handle things for me."

Then he disappeared into the darkness of the house, and I was left alone with the sleeping girl.

"I'm sorry everything had to end this way," I told her softly, running my fingers to her hair. "But you didn't deserve him anyway. He didn't have the guts to fight for you. You'll meet someone much more worthy of your love someday."

Above us, the indigo afternoon sky had given way to the velvety-black darkness of the night.

****

04: Orange

"Haru-kun!" greeted Kisa brightly. "Good morning!"

I smiled. "Hello!"

"I'm glad you're back!" she said, walking with me as I park my bike in the garage. "It's been four days since you left to buy us some new fertilizers."

I sweatdropped. "Um…"

She laughed. "Anyway, you surely are tired by now. Why don't you rest first while I fix you some nice breakfast for you, huh?"

I was delighted. Kisa was a very good cook, and she could impress even Hatori with her dishes.

"Tomorrow afternoon, I will gather the oranges of our tree," she said excitedly. "It's its first time to bear fruits, and I can't wait to pick them all!"

I nodded. I knew how much Kisa loved the plants in our garden. I was a witness to her affectionate mothering of the plants – her everyday visits to the garden just to water them all, her Saturday morning sessions to add new plants…

"I'll send Nee-san a basket of them!" she continued excitedly.

"Sure, but you have to save some for me too," I said.

"Of course!" She then remembered something. "Ah, Haru-kun?"

"Yes?"

She looked down, blushing. "Next week…um.."

I blinked.

"I-It's our class reunion…and…" Her cheeks were more flushed than usual. "…I'm hoping, if you want that is…to be my escort."

I grinned. "Sure, but I won't drive you there though. I might get us lost, you know."

"Really, you will?" she squealed. "Thanks!"

Her laughter reminded me of tinkling bells, and somehow, it made me feel good.

It had been six months since that fateful night in the Sohma yard. It had been quite a hard work for me to cheer Kisa up. She was clearly devastated when she learned that Hiro left without so much a goodbye. And all through those difficult times, I stayed by her side, making sure that she wouldn't be alone.

I did not want her to feel again what we both felt back then. Crying alone, with no one to dry your tears when your hands are too numb to move.

Momiji arrived in the kitchen, holding his backpack. "Oh, Haru, you're finally home! Welcome back! How are you?"

I grinned. "I wasn't away that long."

"Kisa sure thought you were gone for years. She wouldn't stop looking out at the window a few days ago, hoping that you come home already-"

"That's not true!" cried Kisa, blushing hotly.

The rabbit turned to the window, sighing. "Oh look! There's going to be a heavy rain this afternoon."

"The weather forecaster strikes again," I kidded. I started to climb the stairs.

Obviously, even the weather gods obey Momiji. I looked out at the window and sighed as the skies darkened. At least Kisa didn't have to go out this afternoon to water the plants.

I then noticed that the wind was growing harsher. I then remembered the orange tree planted in the backyard.

I remembered too that Kisa wanted to gather its fruits tomorrow, but by the feel of the gust of wind now, I doubt if there would be any left for her tomorrow.

I sprang into action. I quickly went down to the garden, holding a basin. Bringing anything to protect me from the rain slipped my mind. My thoughts were on the tree, and I was praying that the fruits had not fallen off the branches yet.

I sighed, relieved, when I got there. None of the fruits had fallen to the ground yet. However, they were hanging precariously in the branches of the tree. One more strong blow of wind, and they would fall down the ground, all its earthly goodness smashed.

I wasted no time. I started to climb the trees and gathered all the fruits as quickly as I could. I ignored the rain that was continuously beating on my back, or the biting chill of the wind. All I had in mind was to protect the fruits that I know Kisa loved very much.

After some fifteen minutes, I was done. I was also very, very drenched. Sighing, I went into the house, and found Kisa sewing by the kitchen window. When she saw me, she quickly sprang up her seat and went to me. "Where have you been, Haru-kun? It's pouring cats and dogs outside!"

"It was?" I echoed. "Good thing that I decided to go out and save these." I gestured to the basin of oranges.

"H-Huh?" She looked at the fruits then back at me.

"I…know how much you care for these…and I don't want to see you disappointed when you see some of these fruits on the ground wasted because of the strong rain, so I gathered them already," I explained.

"E-Eh?" Kisa's eyes widened.

"I don't want all your efforts to care for these go to waste…so…"

"But…you could have contacted fever for staying out too long out in the rain," she whispered.

"A little rain can't hurt me, but a drop of tear from my girl certainly would," I said, smiling tenderly at her. "I don't ever want to see her disappointed or sad."

"You…you.." Kisa hugged me tightly. "You will make me cry with worry if you do this again. The plants are important to me…but Haru-kun, you are the most precious thing that I have."

My heart skipped a beat.

She looked up, smiling through her tears. "I cannot afford to lose you."

"Hey, don't cry!" I said. "Why is it that when we always talk, you cry?"

"B-Because you make me so happy," she said.

Then I guess…I should cry too.

Because she also makes me very happy.

****

tsuzuku


	3. Red

****

05: Red

It was the night that I promised my girl that I would escort her to the dance. Although I hated to dress up formally, I had to slip into that dark tux Ayame designed for me. For Kisa's sake.

But after I saw the beautiful nymph that walked out of the dressing room shyly, I had to thank the gods that I decided to go with her.

Her short hair was pulled back with gold barrettes on both sides, and a simple ruby necklace adored her equally simple but striking loveliness.

She looked a little surprised too when she saw me. I guess she was not used to seeing me dressed so formally. Heck, I wouldn't even do the top buttons of my shirt! But now, I could feel myself suffocate a little. The bow on my neck was a little too tight.

But right now, I feel more uncomfortable. Kisa was staring at me far longer than usual, and more intently, if I may add. I started to feel more self-conscious, which was peculiar, because I never knew how to be concerned about my looks. Yet now, I was starting to absent-mindedly fix myself, wondering whether there was dirt on my face, or my nose is bleeding, or my eyes are popping out…

"You look great tonight," said Kisa at last, smiling. "Why, you will be the center of attention tonight, I'm afraid."

I sighed, relieved that I didn't look like a clown by pretending to be as business-like as Hatori. "Thank you, Kisa. I think you look stunning tonight too."

She blushed and looked away. "Ano…"

I smiled tenderly and offered her my arm. "Shall we?"

She nodded eagerly and placed her arm around mine.

True to her words, every girl turned to look at me when I arrived. They were scrutinizing me as if I was a random species from another planet. I know that the look that they were giving me were unusual. It wasn't just a look of adoration; there was meaning hidden behind those looks.

However, I chose to ignore the dread bubbling up within me. Kisa didn't seem to notice what I was seeing anyway. I was just being paranoid.

I hope.

"I'm going to graduate this year," narrated Kisa to her other classmates as I stood by her side dutifully. "I'm going to pursue interior design, I think."

"At least you don't have to worry about one thing that we all worry about," said one girl whom I forgot the name, but I noticed was trying to creep her way beside me. "You've got a really good boyfriend beside you."

Her face reddened. "N-No, you're mistaken! H-He's my elder cousin, Hatsuharu Sohma."

I bowed politely. The girls swooned readily. I sighed. I always get that strange reaction from females when I get acquainted with them, although for the life of me, I couldn't figure out why,

"Well at least he's much nicer than that other guy…what's his name?" asked another girl.

"Sohma Hiro, right? Another cousin of yours?" asked the other girl.

Kisa's eyes shook, and I fought the urge to strangle those tactless women. Why did they bother bringing up that topic anyway?

But destiny decided to add salt to the injury. The same girls turned to the doorway and gasped. "Speaking of the devil, look who's here!"

Kisa and I turned to where they were looking, and found a confident tall red-haired woman walking towards the party, with a young man dutifully walking beside her. I clenched my fist.

"He's here!" whispered Kisa.

Hiro must have felt our gazes, for he turned our way. His face turned pale, but his female companion saw Kisa, and was pulling him with her towards our group.

The girl hid behind me and squeezed my arm, and I stepped in front of her protectively on instinct.

"Hey guys!" greeted the girl "Long time no see eh?" She then looked at Kisa and smiled sweetly. "I'm glad that you made it to our party. It wouldn't be the same without you."

My partner looked down, and I felt myself get angrier. She was doing it purposely, using Hiro to hurt Kisa.

"Oh, by the way, I'm sure you still remember him," said the unknown obnoxious girl, gesturing towards the quiet Hiro. "My fiancé, Sohma Hiro."

Silence.

"I-I see…" Kisa looked up at her former fiancé. "Long time no see."

"Yeah," agreed Hiro.

Another silence, but was broken later by the music of waltz.

"Oh, Hiro! Let's dance, shall we?" Without waiting for a reply, the girl pulled the helpless Hiro into the dance floor.

I turned to Kisa, and found her eyes welling up with tears again. My heart was pained. Why? Why, of all nights, would this have to happen? After so many months of recovering her strength, this would have to happen and break down all the hardships Kisa went through to heal herself.

The pitying looks she was receiving from her classmates weren't helping. I was about to say something when Kisa ran off.

"Kisa!" I called, ignoring the heads that turned towards us. I followed her outside and caught up with her right before she left the school gates. "Kisa, wait!" I pulled her arm back, and she collapsed against me weakly. I cupped her face and winced when I saw her eyes swollen with crying already. "Kisa…" I whispered, wiping her tears with my thumb gently. "Oh please, good Lord, don't cry…" I whispered.

"H-He found someone else to love…w-why didn't he tell me?" she hissed through her tears. "Why didn't he tell me so…not like this. He made me look like a fool."

"Kisa…"I hugged her tightly, crushing her vulnerable softness within my arms. "Ssh, I'm sorry."

__

I'm sorry if I wasn't able to protect you from this pain you're feeling.

"N-No…it's not your fault…" she whispered. "I was stupid…so stupid… I cannot possibly go back in there…I can't face the shame…"

I leaned down towards her and caressed her tousled hair soothingly. "No, you're not stupid. You are beautiful…you are the most beautiful girl in that party, and you can _not_ go back there."

She hiccuped.

"Please, Kisa?" I begged. "Do it for me?"

"W-Why else would you like to go there?" she asked.

"Because I want to show everyone what a lucky fellow I am, being the escort of such a lovely girl as you are," I said. "Especially Hiro, for he was such a fool to let an angel like you disappear from his life."

Her eyes shook. "Thanks, Haru-kun."

"Now come on," I said, gently pulling her back into the hall.

She was still sniffling, but there was a small smile on her face, one that touched my heart in a way I couldn't describe.

__

Whenever sang my songs, on the stage, on my own.

Whenever said my words, whishing they would be heard.

I saw you smiling at me, was it real or just my fantasy ?

You'd always be there in the corner of this tiny little bar.

My last night here for you, same old songs just once more.

My last night here with you ? Maybe yes, maybe no.

I kind of liked it your way , how you shyly placed your eyes on me.

Oh,did you ever know ? That I had mine on you…

Kisa and I…we were dancing at the corner of the dance floor, swaying our bodies to the slow tempo of the love song. I had my arms around her waist possessively, as if showing Hiro, in case he was looking, that he just lost a treasure when he lost Kisa.

__

Darling so there you are, with that look on your face.

As if you're never hurt, as if you're never down.

Shall I be the one for you ? Who pinches you softly but sure.

If frown is shown then I will know that you are no dreamer.

So let me come to you close as I wanna be.

Close enough for me to feel your heart beating fast,

And stay there as I whisper how I loved your peaceful eyes on me.

Did you ever know that I had mine on you ?

"Thank you, Haru-kun," said Kisa, laying her head on my shoulder. "Thank you for being always here."

"Where else would I be?" I asked back, enjoying this feeling. "I belong with my girl."

__

Darling so share with me, your love if you have enough,

Your tears if you're holding back, or pain if that's what it is.

How can I let you know, I'm more than the dress and the voice.

Just reach me out then you will know that you're not dreaming.

"I wouldn't know what I would do without you," she said. "I wouldn't know what I would do without you…"

"Don't start crying again," I begged. "People are starting to stare at us. They might think that I did something to you."

"Haru-kun…"

__

Darling so there you are, with that look on your face.

As if you're never hurt, as if you're never down.

Shall I be the one for you ? Who pinches you softly but sure.

If frown is shown then I will know that you are no dreamer.

I stopped dancing, and so did she. We were gazing at each other, for what seemed like eternity.

And then, I had to pull away. I didn't know why, but I had to. "Thirsty?"

"Um…"

I sighed. What the heck did I say?

I broke the magic.

It was all my fault.

But just when I thought things were doomed, she smiled good-naturedly. "Alright!"

I smiled back at her, though deep inside, I know that tonight, I'm going to spend the night thinking of somebody.

****

Tsuzuku

__

I'm sorry if this chapter features only one color. I got tired of typing already….my fingers hurt!!! **Lol**

The concluding chapter will be out soon!

****

Syaoran no hime 


	4. Violet

__

I forgot to give the proper credit to the song I used in the last chapter. The song was taken from Final Fantasy 8, and it is entitled "Eyes on Me".

On with the story!

06: Violet

It was just two days before Kisa's birthday. It was a very special day for my girl, so I was busy racking mind for ideas on what to give to her.

Jewelry? Too expensive, and I don't have a job yet.

Stuffed toy? She might think that I'm still treating her like a child, despite the countless times that she asserted her womanhood already.

I decided to ask my relatives for advice on what I should give my girl.

I went to Yuki first.

"A gift for Kisa?" he blinked. "Hmm…how about a book?"

"Um…what kind of book should I give her?" I asked.

"A book of love poems," he suggested.

"But it might just remind her of Hiro!" I protested.

Yuki shrugged. "Why don't you ask Kagura? A girl knows what her fellow girl wants."

So I went to Kagura next. "Can I talk to you for a moment please?"

She sighed. "Can't you see I'm busy cooking Kyo's lunch?"

I shot a brow up. "Kyo's going to eat a burning wok for lunch?"

She sweatdropped when she saw that indeed, her cooking utensils were burning. She ran towards the sink and drowned the poor wok with running water. "I have a feeling that Shigure will not like this."

"He won't," I asserted. "His daily budget is running out already, after you made the stove explode yesterday, and the day before that, you nearly set half of the house on fire –"

"Um, what do you want to talk about?" she asked, not-so-subtly changing the topic away from her arsons.

"What do you think should I give Kisa for her birthday?" I asked.

Her forehead creased. "I don't know…maybe flowers?"

"Too traditional," I protested.

"Geez, that was just a suggestion," she said, sighing. "Well, I'm out of ideas. Why don't you try the others? They might give you better ideas." With that said, she started to work on finding a good place to hide the burnt wok –somewhere Shigure wouldn't find.

Shigure?

Maybe I should ask him. He seems to know a lot about women.

I knocked on the door of his bedroom politely. "Shigure, are you in there?"

I thought I heard a muffled voice, so I decided to come in. I found him lying on his bed, engrossed on a book.

"Hey, I need your advice on something," I began. 

He held a hand up. "I have to remind you of my professional fee."

I sweatdropped. "What professional fee?"

He shrugged. "You know, since I'm going to act like a guidance counselor…"

I sighed, then handed him my day's allowance. "Now, will you help me?"

He happily pocketed the money then turned to me. "Sure. What can I do to help?"

"I need a birthday gift for Kisa, and I couldn't think of anything appropriate for her," I explained.

He thought for a moment, then his face lit up. "I know! Let's give her the latest edition of those yaoi doujinshi-"

I snorted. "That doesn't sound something that Kisa would enjoy."

"You're right. That's _my_ wish list," he amended. "How about if we give her a birthday party?"

I tilted my head to one side. "You think she's not too old for that?"

"Of course not!" he said vehemently. "I'm sure she would like that!"

I smiled. Sometimes, Shigure can be really reliable. He is not too bad for a perverted writer anyway.

"Tell you what, I'll start wrapping up a male strip teaser in a box now and-"

My face turned dark. Once a pervert, _always_ a pervert.

I told Honda-san about my idea, and as expected, she was enthusiastic about it.

"I'll start preparing the menu!" she said. "Then I can ask Momiji to handle the invitations."

I nodded, getting carried along with the excitement.

In a span of an hour, I already have arranged the perfect birthday for Kisa.

Yet I was still left with no gift for her.

It was finally the day of her birthday. As planned, I was going to take Kisa out on a date while the people in Shigure's house will prepare for the party. Kisa still has no idea about her surprise birthday party.

"Thanks for taking me out, Haru-san," said Kisa gratefully when we arrived in the mall.

"No problem," I said cheerfully. I steered her towards the fastfood restaurant on the left. "I hope you don't mind if my birthday treat is too cheap."

"Cheap? Haru-kun, you must be kidding!" She smiled gratefully. "You made me so happy by going out with me. Someone actually wanted to go out with me!"

"You're underestimating yourself, Kisa, " I laughed. "A lot of boys want to go out with you, only you don't want to notice them."

She looked away, cheeks slightly pink. "My heart is reserved for someone else…"

Someone else?

Of course, I didn't ask anymore. I mean, it wasn't my business.

But somehow, the thought that Kisa was in love –or still in love , if in the case of Hiro – with someone…

I felt jealousy. Which wasn't right, because there was no reason to be. In fact, I should be glad. Kisa was starting to open her heart again.

But when I think that she's in love with someone else…

I felt like I was driving myself insane.

"Haru-san?"

I blinked. "Y-Yes?"

"I said, what flavor should I order for you?" she repeated.

"Anything's fine," I said, sweatdropping.

I then noticed that there was a new shop on the left of the restaurant. I decided to check it out. 

Soon, the four hours that we allotted for the preparation of Kisa's birthday was done. We went home, tired, but I was all smiles.

Because the minute she opened the door, Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, Shigure, Ayame, and Momiji were there to welcome us.

"Happy birthday, Kisa!!!" they all greeted.

"Ah!!" She couldn't speak. She just stared at us, wide-eyed.

Tohru stepped forward and embraced her. "Did you like it?"

She looked at the jovially-designed living room of Shigure's house and sniffled. "Y-You…shouldn't have bothered…oh, thank you so much!"

"She's crying again," noted Shigure, messing her hair fondly. "You are already sixteen years old, Kisa. You shouldn't be a crybaby anymore."

"Grandpa Shigure!" she whined, stomping one foot.

I wrapped an arm around Kisa's shoulder. "I do hope that you won't entertain suitors yet. We still want you to hang around us a bit longer."

She looked up at me smilingly. "Of course!"

"Here's your cake!" announced Kagura, and thankfully, the strawberry cake wasn't burnt.

"Make a wish," instructed Yuki as he lit the candles on top of the cake.

She shut her eyes tight and whispered something, then blew on the candles. Everyone clapped heartily.

"Now let's eat!" said Ayame, pulling Yuki with him excitedly. The latter's face was dark, screaming to everyone, "Tasukete!!!"

As everyone trooped into the kitchen, I pulled something from my bag. "Oh, by the way, my gift…"I blinked. "Um…"

She looked at me expectantly.

"I forgot…" I sighed. "…it in the store."

She laughed. "Ah, it's ok-"

"No, I can _not_ give you a gift!" I protested, then I took off my amethyst lucky charm off my neck. I placed it around her slender neck carefully.

"Haru-kun!" Her cheeks turned pink. "Y-You can't give this away! You had this since you were a child!"

"Exactly," I agreed. "That is why I want you to take care of that always. Will you promise me that?"

"There is no need to promise, Haru-kun!" she said, eyes shining. "I will always do so."

I smiled. "I want you to remember me with that."

"I will always wear it," she said. "I want you to be somewhere near my heart."

"Sounds good," I agreed.

"Haru-kun?"

"Hmm?"

She tiptoed and wrapped her arms around my neck, then laid her head on my chest. "You know what, you're the best birthday gift that I can ever have."

I smiled and smoothed her hair. "Thanks."

However, before I can think of what I was about to do next, I leaned down towards her face and kissed her tentatively.

****

Tsuzuku

__

Sorry, I wasn't in the mood to type after all! I'll make it up in the finale chapter! ^^

****


	5. Yellow

****

I wasn't in the mood to type when I did this…I hope that can explain why the finale turned crappy. Sowee;; Maybe one of these days, I can revise the finale, or make a sequel.

07: Yellow

It was my favorite time of the year – spring. It resembles my nickname, Haru. Besides that, I loved the rebirth of Mother Nature after its slumber underneath the delicate white snow. I loved to see how the birds resume their flight, how the fresh breeze begins to blow, and how the clear water of the brooks break away from their glacial imprisonment.

I opened my window and allowed the curtain to dance on my face as the wind entered my room. It had been almost a year since I left the Sohma residence to study in Toudai.

However, the year wasn't easy for me. I had a hard time fighting off the lonely nostalgia I feel whenever my relatives' letters flow into my mailbox, or to pack my bags and go back with them when some of them come to my dorm to visit me.

Oh, and of course, there's Kisa.

Sweet, darling Kisa, who drove me insane for countless, sleepless nights.

I shut my eyes as I remembered that fateful night…the night of Kisa's birthday celebration…

The night I kissed her, and turned my life around.

Her eyes were shocked as she gaped at me openly, as if she was still comprehending what happened.

I know I echo her reaction. I still couldn't believe that I did kiss her!

"Haru-san…"

"I'm sorry," I apologized.

"Haru-san…"

"I'm sorry," I said again, louder this time.

She turned her back on me, shoulders shaking, , but she managed to speak. "Ah, because you think I'm your little sister, is that it?"

I turned to her, smiling wearily. "I never considered you as my little sister."

She gasped audibly.

I was about to speak when Hatori arrived, holding up a letter. "Haru, I have good news. Your exam results were handed in. You are now eligible to enter Toudai."

Underneath his breath he muttered, "Though for the life of me, I will never understand how you did."

I was speechless. Even when the rest of the Sohmas joined us and congratulated me, I still couldn't move. I was overjoyed. I made it to Tokyo University! 

But amidst the merriment, I heard one word that made me freeze.

"Goodbye," whispered Kisa as she passed by my side. I turned to follow her, but Shigure held me back. 

"Hey, where are you going? Let's celebrate!"

"But Kisa-"

"She's too young to drink, right, Tohru-kun?" said Shigure cheerfully

The onigiri blushed. "I-I won't drink too."

Yuki narrowed his eyes at the novelist. "Quit freaking Honda-san out!"

"Hey," said the novelist, apparently drunk already. "Yuki-chan can be the entertainment. Why don't we make him do a strip dance-"

A fist slammed on the inu's head.

I sighed, but then decided that I can talk to Kisa the next morning.

But the next day, Kisa didn't come with the rest of the family when they took me to the subway station.

She didn't even say goodbye.

My thoughts were interrupted when the door opened, and in came Yuki, smiling. "Let's go?"

I nodded. After several months away from my family, I'm finally coming back.

"Welcome home, Haru boy!" greeted Shigure gaily. "I'm so glad you didn't get lost in the big, bad city."

"I have a map with me always," I said, sighing.

He placed his hand over his mouth in mock shock. "And you learned how to read a map? Wow, Haru! You're all grown up now!"

Tohru smiled brightly. "Welcome back, Haru-kun!"

I grinned back. "Honda-san, why, you are so much prettier already! Did Yuki make a move on you already?"

The blushing nezumi stepped on my toe. "Stop it," he hissed.

I sighed. "I just shined my shoe!" I then scanned the crowd.

"Kisa's not here," said Tohru quietly.

"I see." My smile faltered. The one person I was waiting to show up didn't come. "Perhaps she's busy."

"Um, yeah," said Shigure, looking away.

I bit my lip. I had always asked my relatives about Kisa when I call or write to them, but they refuse to say anything about her. No concrete details, just "she's fine" or other vague statements just so I would shut up.

Is she still mad at me?

"I cooked a special lunch for you," said Tohru as we walked home together. "Let's hurry, before Aya-san finishes all of it!"

"Honda-san," I pulled her gently away from the others, then I lowered my voice. "Where is she?" I asked urgently.

She looked away guiltily. "Umm…she didn't tell me where she was going awhile ago…"

"Honda-san," I begged.

She gulped. "I think she's in the main house."

I nodded. "Thank you." I turned to the others. "Hey, I'll catch up with you guys later."

"Alright," said Shigure. "But don't get mad when we won't be able to save Tohru-kun's yummy dishes for you."

"It will hurt my feelings, but I will survive," I said, smiling wanly before turning to leave.

I entered the Sohma garden, and noticed that there was someone working in the garden. I smiled. I knew it.

Kisa took off her gardener's hat and looked up at the sky, forehead delicately creased. "That's strange. The sun is still shining, but I can feel the drizzle."

"A rainbow is coming, that's why," I said, joining her in the garden.

She jumped, then rubbed her eyes as if checking whether I was a mirage or real.

I laughed. "You're getting yourself dirty, dear Kisa." I approached her and grinned.

"Ano-" She stood up. "Haru-san! W-What are you doing here?"

"I found my way home," I said.

She blinked. "Um, no one's home here, because I think they're in Grandpa Shigure's house-"

"I found my way home…back to you," I said, smiling tenderly. "Back to the one who owns my heart." 

Her eyes widened as we both stood under the rain, not feeling its pouring on us.

"I had waited for the chance for us to be able to talk again," I continued, looking at her hopefully. "Time and distance made me think of a lot of things."

__

Together. Us. Kisa and I.

I love her.

"So you're going to share those things to someone like me?" she asked, bitterness evident in her voice.

"Of course," I said. "The words I will say are meant only for you."

"For me, huh?" She shrugged. "Someone that you don't consider as your little sister."

"You never were my sister," I said.

"I know," she said, voice hurt.

"I mean, I don't want to fall in love with my little sister," I said.

She blinked.

"Ah well," I shrugged. "I know that you might hate me, destroying your brotherly trust on me, but I just had to say this."

She still won't look at me, but to my dismay, I could see her shoulders shaking.

"Oh no, not again!" I groaned. "Kisa, please, this is the last reaction I expected from you –"

I blinked when I saw that she was giggling.

"Oh, Haru-kun!" She wiped a tear of laughter from her eye. "Man, you crack the funniest jokes!"

I sweatdropped. "I-I wasn't kidding."

She blinked. "Y-You weren't?"

"Um…"

Her face turned warm, and she was about to bury her face on her gloved hands had not I stop her. "Don't!" I said.

She was freaking out. "Haru-san!"

"Did I disgust you?" I asked helplessly.

"N-No, you don't understand! I'm just happy! Oh god, I thought this moment will come only in my dreams…" She looked so embarrassed that I thought she might faint.

"Kisa?" My face broke into a grin. "D-Does that mean…"

"Haru-san, thank you!" she whispered.

"Thank you too, Kisa," I said, smiling.

Iridescence. A rainbow-like play of colors. 

And a reminder of how much I loved God's blessing to me.

My dear Kisa.

The end

__


End file.
